tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Al Be Back
[[Episodenguide (2018)|''Zurück zur Episodenliste]] '''Al Be Back' ist der zweite Teil der zehnten Folge in der ersten Staffel der Serie Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Handlung thumb|left|200px|Die dunkle AllianzEines Abends, während das Geschäft tüchtig floriert, schleicht sich Baxter Stockboy ins Albearto's. Er ist in Kontakt mit Albearto gekommen, der ihm in Austausch für einen fahrbaren Untersatz für seinen Kopf (das einzige von ihm übriggebliebene Körperteil) und die Schmuggelaktion einen Cheatcode für ein Computerspiel versprochen hat. Keine Zeit verlierend, übernimmt Albearto fluggs einen neuen Animatronickörper seines eigenen Charakters; danach hackt er sich in einige Animatronicfiguren von früheren Albearto-Franchiseversionen, die im Laden ausgestellt sind, ein und erweckt sie als seine Gefolgsleute zum Leben. Doch damit will er es nicht bleiben lassen: Sein Ziel ist es, sämtliche Animatronics in einem neu eröffneten Albearto Land-Freizeitpark zu seiner Armee zu machen und die Menschheit zu unterjochen! thumb|200px|Turtle Rock FeverIndessen aber bereiten sich die Turtles in ihrem Versteck auf ihr bisher gewagtestes Abenteuer vor: Eine Live-Vorstellung als Rockmusiker (und natürlich in Verkleidung) bei der Neueröffnung von Albearto Land! Sie haben diese Chance, ihr musikalsiches "Talent" der Menschheit nachzubringen, ergriffen, nachdem Donatello eine Email des New Yorker Bürgermeisters an einen prominenten Musiker abfangen konnte. Leider aber fällt der Performancetermin genau auf den Zeitpunkt, für den Albearto seinen Angriff eingeplant hat; und so verbreiten die Beartobots unter den Parkbesuchern Angst und Schrecken, während Albearto die Animatronicpuppen im Park nacheinander zum Leben erweckt. thumb|left|200px|"It's A Panic!"Als die Turtles endlich den Ernst der Lage bemerken, stürzen sie sich umgehend ins Gefecht gegen die abtrünnigen Beartobots. Zwar können sie die untergebenen Beartobots leicht schlagen, doch Albearto hat inzwischen die Idee bekommen, seine Interface-Fähigkeiten mit der Sendeantenne der Parkkontrolzentrale zu verstärken, um sämtliche anderen Beartobots im Park mit nur einem Durchgang zu beleben. Albearto hetzt den Turtles ohne Zögern seine neu rekrutierte Roboterarmee an den Kragen, doch diese kommen in ihrer verzweifelten Lage auf die spontane Idee, ihre Musik ersatzweise bei den Beartobots an den "Mann" zu bringen. thumb|200px|"Ein guter Grund, sich selber umzubringen..."So geben die Turtles vor dem versammelten Beartobot-Publikum ihre heiß ersehnte Premiere ab; und ob es der generellen Qualität ihrer Musik oder einer gewissen subtilen Absicht zuzuschreiben ist - die von ihnen gespielten Töne treiben die versammelten Beartobots derart in den Wahnsinn, dass diese sich samt und sonders freiwillig selbst zerstören. Albearto entkommt mit knapper Not auf einem Autoscooter; und zufrieden mit ihrem "durchschlagenden" Erfolg verabschieden sich die Turtles von Albearto Land. Trivia *Der Titel dieser Episode bezieht sich auf das populäre Zitat "I'll be back!" (zu Deutsch: "Ich komme wieder!") des Schauspielers Arnold Schwarzenegger aus dem Film Terminator. *Es wird angedeutet, dass die Turtles ihren Auftritt auf der Albearto Land-Bühne Justin Bieber (hier als "Justin B." referiert) geklaut haben. *Das Ende von Chéf Albéar und Otto von Bearto ist eine mögliche Parodie von der Endszene aus dem Roadmovie Thelma & Louise. Zitate *'Leonardo': Okay, seht mal, ich freue mich wirklich über den Auftritt, aber hier wimmelt es von Albeartos. Donatello: Und? Leonardo: Das letzte Mal, als wir einen gesehen haben, ist es nicht so gut gelaufen. Erinnerst du dich? Donatello: Tu ich nicht. Leonardo: Dass du einen knuddeligen Animatronic-Bären in einen psychopathischen Roboter verwandelt hast, der davon besessen ist, uns zu zerstören? Nein? Dass April gefeuert wurde? Hm? Nichts? Donatello: Das hört sich nicht nach mir an, nein. Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Episoden (2018)